


To Fall in Love With Your Conscience

by Purple_ducky00



Series: AU-gust prompts [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Couple to throuple, Innuendo, M/M, Multi, POV Bucky Barnes, Pining, Shoulder Angel & Devil AU, tony stark has no shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: When it comes to making a decision, who or what do you rely on? Common sense? No. Logic? No. Everyone knows the best way to decide is by talking to your shoulder angel and devil. But what happens when your angel and devil are in love with each other? Bucky Barnes has that problem. He thinks it’s the worst.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, James "Bucky" Barnes/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: AU-gust prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859422
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, StarkBucksBingo2020





	To Fall in Love With Your Conscience

**Author's Note:**

> This is in compliance with the Bucky Barnes Bingo square K1: Angels & Demons au & the Starkbucks bingo square B5: Invisibility
> 
> This is a part of AU_gust and today was Angels & Demons au. I don't really like these au's unfortunately, but I found a way to write something I liked. I hope y'all enjoy!

When it comes to making a decision, who or what do you rely on? Common sense? No. Logic? No. Everyone knows the best way to decide is by talking to your shoulder angel and devil. But what happens when your angel and devil are in love with each other? Bucky Barnes has that problem. He thinks it’s the worst.

“Come on, guys. Do I fight the guy or not?” He asks impatiently. Brock Rumlow had just challenged him to a fight, and he stepped back to consult.

“Yes. You can’t let him hurt your pride. Beat his ass.” Tony, his devil, rubs his goatee. “You don’t want people to think you’re a weenie, do you?”

“Language Tones.” Rhodey, his angel, reprimands dotingly. “Bucky, if you fight him, you’ll beat him up. Do you want his pain on your conscience?”

“Platypus. The dude is a class A dick. Who cares?” Bucky can agree with Tony on this one. He voices his thoughts.

Rhodey crosses his arms. “Ok fine, choose that. Don’t come crying to me when something goes wrong.”

“Did you just say that? Am I turning you into a petty being?” Tony’s eyes sparkle and claps his hands. “I am amazing! Say I’m amazing honeybear.”

“If you’re gonna fuck, can you do invisibly this time? I don’t need that image again.” Bucky groans.

Rhodey has the decency to look ashamed, but Tony sniffs. “Don’t be such a prude, Barnes. You enjoyed it.”

“You know, this is exactly why I don’t date. I don’t want my shoulder angel and devil commenting on my ‘form.’”

“Well you masturbate very well. Eight out of ten. I’d let you do me.” Tony surmises. Rhodey gasps. “I mean, except I couldn’t cheat on my literal angel over here. I love you, boo boo.”

“Whatever. I’m going to fight now.” Bucky throws up his hands.

Tony wiggles his fingers at him as he disappears. “Get rid of that UST.”

Bucky groans. The problem with shoulder angels and devils is that they aren’t shoulder-sized. No, they are human-sized and very attractive. At least, Bucky’s are. He doesn’t date because he’s halfway in love with them even though they are decadently happy with each other. He couldn’t imagine fucking someone while they watched on. It’s bad enough when they forget to go invisible before they get hot and heavy. 

“Oh, so you’ve finally sent your little consciences away.” Brock taunts. “I was wondering when you’d stop kissing their asses and make your own decisions like a real man.”

_If only he knew._ Bucky thinks. “You ready to fight?”

The fight lasts longer than Bucky expects. Brock must have gotten some training since the last time they fought, but he was still no match for Bucky, an ex-marine. After releasing all his tension into whaling on Rumlow, Bucky relaxes in his bathtub at home. Ice baths feel amazing.

“Hey Freezer Burn. You taking a cold bath for a reason?” Tony makes himself visible.

“Go bother your boyfriend,” Bucky says, leaning his head back against the cool tile of the wall. “I don’t want to deal with you right now.”

“He doesn’t want to talk to me, so I have to talk to you.”

“I don’t care. Leave.” Bucky closes his eyes.

Tony sighs and the room gets silent. When Bucky cracks one eye open, there is no one there. _Finally, some peace and quiet._

“Um, Bucky?” Rhodey materializes beside the tub. “Was Tony just here?”

“Ugh. I am not your marriage counselor. Go find someone else to deal with your problems.” Bucky groans.

Rhodey raises his hands. “No no no! I’m not even mad at him; he just thinks I am.”

“I don’t care. Take your drama elsewhere.” Bucky closes his eyes again. He is not in the mood for talking. Rhodey disappears without a word.

When Bucky walks back to his room a few hours later, Tony and Rhodey are whispering in the corner. “Oh great.” He grouses. “You two made up. Go fuck elsewhere.”

“You act like that’s all we do when we’re not helping you.” Tony pouts.

Rhodey grins. “Well, hon, that _is_ kind of what we do.”

“See?” Bucky gestures to them both. “Now do it elsewhere. I have a guestroom. Use that.”

“Why are you so grumpy?” Tony asks. “Did someone call you a bad name?”

Bucky pointedly ignores him. He puts in his earplugs, pulls on his sleep mask, and turns out the lights. At least he won’t hear or see them if they decide to screw in his room. It’s happened before, and Bucky’s had a few wet dreams because of it.

++++++

Bucky does not see much of Tony or Rhodey the next couple of days. When he does finally call them, asking if he should buy the extra pack of toilet paper, they seem a little more reserved.

“I mean, you’ll use it.” Tony says. “It’s not like it’s going to go to waste.”

Rhodey counters with a “But what if someone comes, and they need that extra pack? You just made someone not be able to wipe their ass because you just took an extra pack that you don’t need. You have plenty of paper. Do you want to contribute to the capitalist agenda?”

“I concede. Put it back.” Tony raises his hands.

Bucky does not buy the extra pack of toilet paper. He goes home with his groceries. Usually when he puts them away, Rhodey judges his shelf choices. Bucky puts a box of Ramen in a cabinet, and is ready to wave off a comment, but one never comes. He turns quickly to find no one in the place where Rhodey usually sits. He doesn’t feel Tony’s eyes when he gets in the shower. He doesn’t have anyone to teach him how to cheat against himself at chess.

Missing his two nuisances, Bucky starts calling them for stupid decisions that he could honestly make for himself. Things like “Should I pet the dog?” of course, but he wants _their_ opinion. The questions get dumber and dumber, but neither Rhodey nor Tony ribs him like they used to do when he asked them stupid questions. Finally, he asks them, “Did I do something wrong? Why won’t you talk to me anymore?”

Rhodey and Tony share a look. “Truth is, we both really like you.” Rhodey begins.

“But when we started hitting on you, you just got grumpier.” Tony tacks on.

“So, we thought-” “We thought you didn’t like us but couldn’t get rid of us.” Tony interrupts Rhodey again. “So, we tried to stay out of your life as much as possible.” Rhodey finishes.

Bucky sits stunned. When he doesn’t reply, Rhodey tacks on nervously. “If you don’t like us and we just made it uncomfortable, we can talk to the Big Bosses. Maybe they can transfer us to a different human.”

“You... you like me?”

“Yea, of course. We wouldn’t just have sex in front of anyone.” Tony scoffs. “Well, I technically wouldn’t care, but Platypus here does.”

“I still can’t wrap my head around the fact that you _like_ me.” Bucky marvels. “The whole time I was grumpy was because you were tempting me with something that I thought I could never have.”

“So, you’re saying we could have been together for this whole time?” Tony asks disbelievingly. “We’re idiots.”

Rhodey decides to take the discussion to the next level by pulling Bucky in for a kiss. He then pulls back and pushes Bucky and Tony’s faces together. Claiming Tony’s mouth last, he pushes the others into Bucky’s room and starts to quickly undress them.

Once they are all spent, lying out on Bucky’s bed, Bucky decides that it’s not that bad when your shoulder angel and devil are in love, and it’s even better when you fall in love with them.


End file.
